When observing a specimen in Transmission Electron Microscopes (Hereinafter referred to as TEM) or Scanning Transmission Electron Microscopes (Hereinafter referred to as STEM) (Moreover, from hereinafter TEM, STEM or similar are referred to as electron microscope.), an any position of specimen desired for observation may be observed by irradiating electrons along the optical axis pass through the electron microscope column to the specimen, thereby obtaining information of a transmission electron as well as other secondary information which can be physically obtained. For example, as the electron microscope, it is known a specimen holder for Transmission Electron Microscopes wherein a specimen holder is for putting the specimen in the position of observation of the Transmission Electron Microscope, comprising a main body of the specimen holder which a first opening having a step inside, a specimen holding member having a second opening located in a central portion for holding the specimen which the step allows to support a part of a peripheral border, thereby being rotatablely housed in the first opening, a cover member having an amorphous material film for coating the second opening except for at least one part of the second opening (patent literature 1).
The function of the electron microscope is further explained here. In the electron microscope, the specimen position relative to the optical axis is controlled by a device for altering the position in three dimensions (this device is generally named goniometer stage hereinafter referred to as goniometer) where the specimen is mounted onto a location for mounting the specimen located in the tip of the specimen holder. The specimen holder is inserted in a portion for inserting the specimen holder incorporated in the gonmeter stage. The electrons are generated in the electron source of the electron microscope and accelerated with a high voltage, the electrons hitting as well as passing through the specimen generates information obtained by the electrons passing the specimen, image information, secondary electrons, reflected electrons which are generated from the specimen and x-rays as well as other information which are physically obtained, thereby these information making it possible to observe a specimen.
An electron microscope is equipped with a goniometer that can hold a specimen holder which is described as follows with aid of figure. At first, construction of an electron microscope column, a goniometer stage and a specimen holder is described as follows with the use of figure. Referring to FIG. 1, a specimen holder 2 and 4 is inserted into pipe 6 for holding the goniometer stage. When a specimen holder is inserted into the goniometer, the X-axis movement mechanism 8, 9, and 10 equipped in the goniometer makes it possible to control the position of the specimen holder along the axis referred to as direction 19, this direction is hereinafter referred to as the X-axis direction. By controlling the position of the specimen holder along the X-axis as described above the field of observation for specimen 1 can be altered relative to the electron beam optical axis passing through intersection of 19 and 20. (hereinafter, it is also referred to as X-axis movement)